Sleeping Troubles
by moerox925
Summary: George is having problems sleeping in the night with his sleep walking brother... FredxGeorge future rape, incest, yaoi rated M for future things... NOT DONE
1. Wet Sleep

It wasn't like I didn't know. I just didn't know what my other half was thinking or feeling. I usually could always tell what Fred was thinking or planning. He would just smile in the devilish way that sent shivers down my spine and I would know he had a prank in mind. Or his eyes would flash and he'd look at me and I'd know he had seen an opportunity to be shagged with some girl. Or he'd laugh suddenly and I'd know I'd be in for a joke later. It was as simple as that. But I had these separate feelings for him that I couldn't get rid of. Like torture. Fred would always crawl in my bed in the night and I'd wake up, my eyes wide open each time as he snuggled against me. I could feel myself harden and flushed with embarrassment every time. In his sleep, Fred would rub up against me and brush against my problem, making me climax every night by accident. I'd shudder and get up, cleaning it up quickly before he would wake up. Then I'd crawl back in and be careful to be a distance from him. Then he'd wake up the next morning.

"I'm sorry George, did I crawl in again? Bloody hell must be a sleepwalking thing. Used to sleep in the same bed as kids." Fred said, grinning guiltily each time. I would just shrug it off and give a half smile, nearly running to the bathroom with discomfort from the memory. When I would walk off he would glance at me with that bloody grin, almost as if he knew what he was doing to me.

"Fred I have to work on this potion tonight." I said angrily, hating when Professor Snape made me do this outside of class. Fred just looked up and frowned a bit.

"Jeez how the hell are we suppose to work on the prank I had in mind?" He asked before shrugging. "Later then."

I nodded miserably and began to work. Soon it was time for bed and I was too tired to go on. I quickly changed into my boxers and climbed into bed. I was rather relieved that Fred wasn't in the bed tonight. I fell asleep easily yet woke up just as easily as I felt fingers curling around my waist. I opened my eyes but kept still as I usually did, hearing Fred groan in his sleep. I tried to pull away and sat at the edge of the bed, curling my hands around my hair in pain. I couldn't stop myself from wanting to be in there with him, wanting to feel him inside of me, wanting that grin to be for me. I shuddered but let out a yelp as I was pulled back, nearly whining with frustration. Fred curled his arms around me tighter so I couldn't try to stay away, not that I wanted to exactly, and I felt the familiar feelings in my crotch. He quickly began rubbing against me, his hands on the outside of my boxers. Just the feeling of his body against me made me climax again. I shuddered and curled up for a moment before getting out of the grip and cleaning up again. I felt like a guilty little kid who wet his bed or something, the warm stickiness covering my legs and boxers.


	2. Happens

I didn't want to do it. It just happened. I know I am not very dominant when it comes to relationships and honestly I didn't really care. I'd send my brother's charming grins to girls and they'd swoon. He was the one with the real smirk but no one could tell. He was the one that really had that look in his eyes when he was wanting to be shagged and I could just mirror it. I really was a bit shyer and more innocent thinking than my brother, besides the nighttime troubles. Yet the beauty of having a twin is being able to make his looks and turn them into my own, so I came off as a person like Fred. So when I sent a grin towards a group of girls that sent them in a tizzy, one came up and smacked her lips against mine. I turned my head away in time to see Fred, a surprised look on his face, before he smiled and hit my shoulder.

"Get some." Fred said before walking off with a grin on his face. I just stood shocked as the girls giggled and went off. I was so mad afterwards and I didn't even know why. I was so sure I was straight! Snogging with girls was always Fred's thing but I still did some at time to time. Yet after my feelings and everything, I just didn't want to.

"Hook up with that chick?" Fred asked as soon as I walked into our place. I sighed and shut the door behind me rather loudly, causing my twin to look up.

"Oh I see how it went. She was just a tease." Fred commented, grinning slyly like he always did.

"Bloody hell Fred." I blurted out rather angrily, nearly surprising myself. He blinked his identical eyes at me and stood up, our eyes meeting. I never forgave my mom for somehow giving him genes making him a couple inches taller. Hardly noticeable, yet it was a common thing my brother used to tease me with.

"Calm down George, what happened?" He answered, acting concerned. I wasn't really sure wether or not to answer.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Forget it." I quickly said before stepping forward to go to my bed.

It happened so fast after that. Things always seem to just happen for me…..

Yay what will happen, or rather what happened after that? Stay tuned to find out


	3. Wand?

I fell forward, tripping on my stupid shoelace. When I was nervous I wasn't exactly coordinated. Fred made a move to catch me, like a good brother would, but instead we ended up falling pretty hard. When I opened my eyes I was somehow under my twin, staring at the identical male. He opened his eyes and propped himself up with both arms, blinking before grinning a bit.

"Bloody hell George!" He said, laughing a bit. I smiled uncertainly as the closeness reminded me of the nighttime happenings. Fred grew silent for a bit and I squirmed uncomfortably, wondering when he was planning to get off. A grin spread on his face before a laugh interrupted the silence.

"George is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Fred managed to say between the laughs, making my face turn red. Bloody hell, bloody hell… I quickly managed to get out from under my laughing twin and make a dash for the bedroom. "I was only kidding brother dearest!" Fred called after me, a teasing tone slathering every word.

I shut the door, knowing Fred would come in eventually since we shared the room in our shop. I ran to the bathroom and took a shower. The warm beads of water hit my face as I closed my eyes, tilting my face upwards towards the shower head. As hard as I tried to get rid of the memories of that embarrassing moment, it kept popping up in my head. His sharp features that were my own staring down at me in the compromising position, the red hair, the twinkling eyes… the laugh. I shuddered and bent over slightly against the wall, my back curled as I kept myself from collapsing. I didn't feel good. It wasn't until I opened my eyes again that I realized the fall had caused more than laughter. The red waters ran down and I felt the back of my head, wincing at the pain. It wasn't so bad, but I wondered how long it was bleeding and why I didn't notice before. The hype of the moment must have distracted me enough. I turned off the shower and reached into a cabinet, wrapping my head up in a bandage after cleaning the wound. I sighed and sat there for a moment staring at the mirror… It looked like me but if I grinned in a certain way I almost looked like Fred. My hand subconsciously reached down to my semi-hard member before I pulled back. I wasn't going to do that…. Sighing again, I put on my pajamas and walked out of the bathroom. The first thing I saw was a mop of orange hair and feet sticking out from under my covers. He was in my bed but this time I wasn't going to let it slide.

"Fred wake up!" I said rather harshly, pushing at him. He groaned and swapped a hand out, hitting me in my side. "Ow ! You wart, wake up!" I shook him some more until he sat up, nearly smacking his head against mine.

"The hell?" He asked sleepily before looking at me with a dazed expression. "Oh, ello George."

"Yeah, ello Fred. You're in my bloody bed." I answered angrily. Fred glanced down and smiled.

"Oh yeah." He commented, standing to get out. I crawled in after he got out, staring at him for a moment as he just stood there.

"Well? Go to bed already ." I said after the long silence, getting rather disturbed. Fred nodded, the glazed look in his eyes, before he fell over onto my bed again and let out a snore.

"BLOODY HELL NO! GET OUT, OUT!" I nearly screamed, trying to push him back out. He wouldn't budge and instead rolled over on me, pinning my arms down unintentionally. I lay there for a moment and sighed. I hated him and yet I couldn't bring myself to push him off anymore.

"George…" A sleepy voice mumbled in my ear, making my hair stand on end.

"Fred if you are awake I'm going to hurt you." I answered, receiving a low laugh in response.

"I was fooling around before okay?" The voice continued, tickling my ear.

I nodded and grinned the weasley smile.

"So I was thinking of the prank I had before, I jacked a love potion bottle." He answered, rolling to give me some room as he stayed on the bed. I laughed rather evilly, looking at my mirror image. I noticed it was pretty dark, so I'm glad he couldn't notice my head injury.

"That would actually be a good-"

"Prank, that's what I was-"

"Trying to tell me! So who-"

"Are we playing it on? Well I thought-"

"Not Snape he-"

"Already got a prank not that long ago. Maybe-"

"Harry? Poor ol' boy though…"

"Well maybe not then… but we have to-"

"Try it on someone." We finished at the same time, my grin still in place. How funny it would be, our best prank yet. I noted how we finished our sentences all the time and sometimes it creeped people out, but that's what we wanted all along. We could just look at someone and grin, laughing and whispering. Then they would get nervous and dash off.

"Well who then?" I asked, looking at the pink bottle Fred had pulled out.

"I was thinking of trying it on me, since it only lasts a day." Fred answered, twirling the bottle in his fingers.

I looked at Fred and frowned, clearly confused.

"But … who would we have you fall in love with?" I asked.

"I don't know, someone that's hard to get to so I don't jump them." Fred answered, his long fingers now running up and down the bottle in contemplation. I couldn't help but stare for a moment

"U-uh… Bloody hell Fred are you sure?" I asked, clearly uncomfortable with the idea of my twin madly in love with someone for a whole day.

"Yeah… hey! I got it!" Fred said, sitting up and grinning at me happily. I just stared. "I will fall in love with you for the day!"

"…"

"Come on George, since we are brothers we won't do anything! You'll stop me right?"

"…"

"And it's only for a day…."

"…"

"Plus, like I said, we are BROTHERS. So you'll just stop me if I try anything.

I sighed and turned around to hide my watering eyes. I did not want to do this but I knew I had no choice.

"George please." Fred continued, reaching up to run his fingers through my hair. I flinched away, making him pull back.

"Fine." I answered coldly, wishing he'd get out of my bed now.

"Great! We'll do it tomorrow since we have no classes and we are running the shop most of the day. G'night brother." He said before getting out, leaving me curled on the other side.

"Night." I answered, falling asleep quickly. I dreamt of the fall which had me waking up all night.


End file.
